Glitter on the floor
by Littleboltling
Summary: She's an orphaned Vampire, getting along just fine living in her Brood. But when something starts picking off other undead *vampires and ghouls alike) the leader of the Brood calls in his old friend Bones and his wife Cat, but with them they bring the last person she thought she'd ever see again.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Night hutress characters, they are purely the property of the wonderful and brilliant Jeaniene Frost. I make no profit off of this work it is simply for enjoyment

Note: Its been a while since Ive Written fanfictionand I have a bad track of not finishing things so sorry. Simce the last ti,e I wrote things I have gone partially blind which haults my writing a bit so sorry if this is slow. Also I only listen to audiobooks now and Im not sure how caught up those are to storylines so Im just going to do my best to guess where Ian is and what he's doing after his ast appearance that I listened to.

The noise of the club sometimes was almost too loud for me. That's why earplugs were a great invention. Here I was only 52 and she already I was starting to act like an old woman. Well to be fair 52 counting undead years and my live years. I'm a vampire, a blood drinker. That's why I worked at the underground club, a club that catered to the undead of all sorts. Frere had been open almost 60 years and provided Vampires fresh and willing humans to the vampires and meat for the Ghouls. Moonie, her boss was a ghoul, who, as a day job, did crime scene cleaning and would often nip some of the "Debris".

"Glitter!"

I jumped, startled out of my daydreaming and my drooling over my adopted Sire. I looked over to the redhead at the bar and grinned sheepishly, muttering an apology. My best friend raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction I had been staring.

"Pining over Moonie again?"

She chuckled and shook her head, handing over the drink orders she had talon from her tables. I had been caught and I bit my lip, looking at the ground. I started mixing up the drinks on the ticket.

"IS it that obvious?" I asked In a small voice, full of embarrassment.

"Please Glitter you've been head over heels for him ever since he brought you into the brood." She snorted completely unlady-like as she took the drinks I placed in front of her.

The Brood was the group of undead that we had formed, a lot of Sire-less vampires and Ghouls who existed together for protection. Alone we were easy prey, but together we managed to ward off trouble well enough. There were about 60 of us living in and around a small down in Georgia,

"'Allo Luv"

A man with a distinctly brutish accent sat down in front of me at the bar and I had to hold back my reply of 'did you just say helo?; but what he may have never heard of The Labyrith before. He felt old, older than I was at least, lower flowed off him. I honestly had to shut my mouth before I began to drool. He was GORGEOUS! He was vampire, most definitely, that skin gave it away. I dumbly nodded my head to him, ogling his chiseled cheekbones and gorgeous brown eyes. They were so like my own, I had always had a problem with having brown eyes, they were so… plain. However on him, they seemed to be soulful and kept me locked in their gaze.

" You alright?"

He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. I shook myself out of the stupor I was in and I inclined my head managing to mumbled an 'I'm fine' before he gave me a dazzling smile which revealed his fangs. Yup most definitely Vampire ad my those fangs…There was a stupid saying " big hands and big feet means…" but in this case I wondered if that applied to big fangs.

"I'll 'ave an order of Gin and Tonic, make it a double then will ya luv?'

I nodded at his request and turned to make the drinks. It was a rather slow evening so luckily the bar wasn't too crowded. I could drool over this man to my heart's content. I turned back to hand him the drink and almost tripped as I saw the beautiful woman hugging him. Red hair, green eyed and a blood red diamond on her finger. That was….that was.

"reaper…."

I murmured as I put the glass down on the bar. So that means the man I was just drooling over must be…. My dumbfounded look must have been a signal to the two and the man smiled and extended his hand out to me.

"I'm Bones, pleasure to meet you."

I took his hand and hesitantly shoot it as he motioned over to the woman beside him, the famous Reaper who was like the boogeyman to many vampires.

"And this is my lovely wife Cat."

The woman smiled and extended her hand, drink in the other one.

"nice to meet you"

She smiled, I assumed that whatever had brought them where it wasn't a hunt. Usually one didn't announce themselves in a place where you were about to kill someone. I gave her a firm handshake and a shaky smile. My brief terror that I was about to die dissolved. My past hadn't caught up to me. That's when Bones spoke up once more.

"We're looking for A friend of Bones', his name is Moonie"

I nearly gasped. I didn't breathe anymore, but the sentence was just so shocking that it caused a long dormant reflex to act up. My eyes widened slowly and I motioned to the table in the back of the room where the Ghoul sat, drinking a beer. Bones turned to me once again and nodded his appreciation with a brief 'Ta Luv' before getting of the stool and wrapping his arm around his Wife's shoulders. They were about to walk away when he stopped and leaned back to add in a last minute thought.

"Oh and a friend of ours is going to stop by. His name is Ian ad he's a bit…eccentric…trust me you'll figure out who he is right away. If you see him point him in our direction."

With that he was of to the table of my adopted sire and the love of my life. I took a glass from the sink and started wiping it off with the towel I had on the bar in front of me. Just then my best friend came flouncing over and set her tray down, turning to gaze at the back of Bones and Cat. She made a purring noise and licked her lips.

"what a piece! Too bad he's taken"

I eyed her and shook my head.

"yeah by the REA{ER" I hissed to her and she whistled.

"The Reaper? Wow we have celebrities in here!"

"Yeah right? How lucky is she to have a man like that? But your man isn't that bad either, Ten." I looked over at the bouncer at the door, Hw was a big man, tall and muscled with black hair that fell to his shoulders and a handsome shadow of a beard. In another life he had been a body builder.

"don't worry you'll find someone some day." Ten smiled and patted my shoulder. I gave her a reassuring smile. I always had been a good actress. I often heard things like that but it simply wasn't that easy. I was just too self doubting. I was a big girl and while I had been told I was pretty I couldn't get over hating my own body. Ten got her name from being a perfect Ten in looks, she was gorgeous, curvy with big pouty lips and big bright green eyes. I was small and fat with small breasts and friend but it was hard not to feel in no hips. I loved my best friend but it was hard not to feel inferior next to her.

The door opened and I glanced over to the door and watched the man enter the bar with two women on his arm. This time I DID gasp and the glass fell from my hands, smashing to the floor. I knew that man. I knew that auburn hair. Memories came flooding back memories of that one night. Pain. Arousal, fright. This man was…

"my Sire…."

Boned had apparently seen my sire walk in and waved an arm to him at the exact same time as I muttered that word and he yelled.

"an!"

With that Ten, Bones, Cat Moonie and Ian all fell silent and turned and looked at me in astonishment. I shook, trying to hold back the anger welling up insid of me. Ian tilted his head and looked at me.

"Pardon? Are you one of mine?"

My hands were shaking so bad and when I put them up onto the bar all the glasses started clanking. He didn't remember me! But I sure as hell remembered him. My tone was harsh as I spoke, trying to gather my crazy thoughts in a coherent manner.

"mid 1980's….I was at a bar that my friend brought me to. You…you turned me and…and LEFT ME!"

Only the music played on and I heard Bones mutter 'Blimey Mate…' Ian seemed dumbfounded, his beautiful face stricken. It was obvious he didn't remember me. Moonie, who was sitting with Bones and Cat got up and reached a hand out to me. He spoke in a gentle Irish accent tinged voice "Glitter…" but I was shaken, I was angry, I was sad I was happy, I couldn't make sense of myself. I turned my back and ran to the door that led to the Alley. Pink tears welled in my eyes but I had no clue which feeling they belonged to. I turned to a wooden crate by the trash pile and punched…straight through the box into the heavy dumpster which flew back a couple feet. Whoops.

"Ehm….Glitter was it?"

I looked up and saw Cat and Ten standing in the doorway watching me. Redheads, why couldn't I be a redhead? Maybe Ian wouldn't have abandoned me if I were prettier like them. A well of self doubt surfaced once more and I looked at the ground.

"Hey lets talk honey." It was Ten that spoke this time. I looked up at her and slumped my shoulders, letting out a sigh and pointed to the wooden Beer crates stacked in the alley. Might as well sit down it was going to be a long conversation.


End file.
